Judy Goren
Judy Goren, played by Nati Klueger, is the mother of Daniel Goren and one of the main villains in the first season of The Greenhouse. Appearance Judy is a middle-aged woman, with dark brown hair done up in a bunch, tanned skin and blue eyes. She's usually seen wearing an orangey yellow top, with a necklace and a skirt. Biography Season 1 Judy was first introduced as the mother of Daniel Goren, during a basket ball match between the Eagles and an opposing school. Judy is shown to care very much about her son's image at the school, as well as his well-being, especially when Daniel collapses during a big basket ball game, due to the pain of the shrapnel in his leg. Later Judy accompanies Louis, Sophie and Natalie at the hospital, while the doctors are operating. It's shown here that Judy's quite a good friend of Louis'. When Natalie begins going out with Alfie, instead of Daniel, Judy arranges for Natalie to supposedly go away to a special Tennis camp. However it turns out to be a ploy, and she's hypnotised into acting like her old self, beginning to like Daniel again. As an effect of this, Natalie tended to hang out more with Judy, much to Daniel's suspicion. After Robbie Klein, sacrifices himself, jumping in the way of a gunshot in order to save the Israeli president's life, he ends up in a hospital bed at the Greenhouse. During Robbie's time in hospitality, Judy accompanies his dad; Louis Klein, watching over Robbie. However when Robbie declares he's defecting from the Ze'ev and his colleagues, threatening to reveal their plans, Judy threatens to pump poison into him, which would ultimately kill him. However Judy's forced to keep this quiet. Later in the season, after the kids have found out about their plans, they plan to plant a secret camera in Judy's handbag during a basket ball game. To do this Natalie, still pretending to be hypnotised, asked to talk to Judy in private, making her leave her handbag behind, so that they could swap it out with the bugged one. During the takeover of the Greenhouse by Ze'ev's men, Judy is held at gunpoint by Naomi Reshef, who's just come out of a stasis pod. Eventually after seeing Ellali and Naomi locked away in a cell, Judy begins to have doubts about her and Ze'ev's plans and as such Ze'ev shoots her. Later Judy is carted off to the hospital, but Daniel's told that she will be serving a sentence. Season 2 Judy returned in Season 2, briefly having been let out of jail, Judy goes to the Greenhouse to make amends with her son and Ellali about her past misdemeanours, however when Ellali accidently injures her leg, Judy's quick to place a plaster over her leg, leaving soon after. However it turned out that the plaster actually had poison on it and it made Ellali feel woozy and dizzy. Relationships Judy and Louis See Main article:Judy and Louis Daniel and Judy See Main article:Daniel and Judy Judy and Natalie See Main article:Judy and Natalie Gallery See Main article:Judy Goren/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Goren Family Category:Original Characters Category:Original Bad Guys Category:Recurring Characters